The Belarus Swap
by CrossedBones and Skullies
Summary: No one thought the myth was true. Yet, it had to be the only thing explaining this... Event. / Rated T for violence and slurs. TW for 2p!Alfreds disgusting mouth and thoughts.
1. Second Earth

_They said that if the first mode player and the second mode player were to do the exact same thing, at the exact same time... Unnatural events, mis-shaping the timelines and the fabric of existence, even if for only a moment, would occur. However, none have actually succeeded in doing so; it is labeled as a myth. A myth, in which, is all too real. _

**SECOND EARTH; Washington D.C.**

This would be all to easy. Al knew that. He examined his bat, admiring every nail, every bloodstain. It told a history, a history of war and hate that is as old as he is. Which, compared to most countries, wasn't very. The country he was to interrogate was rather... Easily spooked. All he'd have to do is ask her, and she'd probably start flooding tears. What a crybaby. He merely chuckled, staring at the door for a while. Well, there was no time better than now to enter, hmm? He'd get info on that disgusting commie, one way or another. Even if that meant destroying his info-giver at the end. He didn't care.

He wasn't going to lose, that's all.

He pushed the steel door open without any trouble at all, flooding in light from the hallway to the otherwise dark, cold room. For a minute, if he looked down, he could see the steely gray tiles that seemed to have footprints of blood.

However, his eyes weren't on the floor. They were on the girl in pink, gagged, and tied to a chair. The girl was already crying. Hmm. Oh well. Maybe he should let her whiny tears subside, so that hopefully he could get _some _sort of information out of her. He didn't want to deal with a crying bitch. The aforementioned crying girl struggled against her bonds, pulling and tugging in anyway she could. He could even hear the faint cry of 'Brother!' from underneath the gag. Cute. He merely chuckled, pulling out his bat. That shut her up quickly.

"Now, toots. Let's think about this. If your brother was really goin' to spend the time and effort to save you, do you think he would have waited until now? Nope. He's not comin'. Just you an' me, doll." He spoke the word doll, as if it were an insult, and the girl began to shake with tears. He shut the door behind him, flooding the room in darkness. However, in the same moment, he flipped the switch to the lights, giving off a faint glow to illuminate the metal, bland room. Dry blood spattered around the room scarcely, as the girl looks around in obvious horror, beginning to try and scream. Ugh. Newbies.

"Listen, Belarus. I'm not plannin' on hurtin' ya, but if you keep screamin' like a bitch; I'm gonna have to put you down like one." He scowled, walking towards her as she froze. She was terrified. Finally, he pulled off the gag, merely chuckling as she flinched at his touch.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're not squirmin'." He chuckled, a hand caressing her face as Belarus turned her head, whimpering. "Please... Leave me alone, Al. B-Brother will-"

"Brother? Brother isn't coming. If he was coming, he'd've saved you by now. Are you really that naive? He isn't going to save you every time. Now. On the topic of brother..." Now he got to use his bat. Yes. Pulling it out, he gave some light taps to both her shoulders- to which she winced. "What do you know about his developments in the scientific field?" She paused, looking at him.

"... W-What...?"

"What do you know about Russia's experimen-!" A bright, white, light filled the room, some sort of force blasting the American back, much like a bomb. He fell backwards, hitting the wall with a thud. A... Bomb? What? He had her checked for that, there was no way she could have... There were more important things than that right now. He was blind.

He can't see.

Blinking heavily, he now noted a difference from the girl he was interrogating, to the girl who's in the chair now. It definitely looked like Belarus just... A different dress? He stared at the girl, who stared right back, a bewildered look on her face as she examined the room. Whatever. A change of dress didn't mean much. Suddenly, he felt her eyes on him, almost boring through him.

If looks could kill... Albert F. Jones would be dead. "Who are you." She hissed simply, barking at him whilst tied up. Honestly, the sites a bit ironic. He holds back a chuckle, quirking his brow.

"You're not in a place to fight back. Now, I want to know how you got Belarus out of that chair, and you're in it." He moved up from the floor, stalking up to her as she merely stared. What the hell...? This girl was nothing like Belarus. She must be some sort of decoy? Pretty smart of the Belarusian princess he knew, actually. "There are babies more scary than you. Stop trying to threaten. It is funny."

What. He scowled, looking at her. Did she actually just...? That was heavily insulting. He scoffed at her, delivering a casual blow to her right shoulder. She merely winced, and spat in his face.

"I would not rat out brate to trash like you." She hissed, squirming in the ropes. A low rumble left his chest, furrowing his brows in befuddlement. Belarus wasn't like this, he knew that. The Natalya he knew wasn't... Wasn't as rugged. Finally, he leaned in, catching the scent of Belarusian Bread on her breath, and feeling the hate scorning through her deep, cold, violet eyes, which were locked on his own.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"I am Belarus. You do not act like the stupid American who was interrogating me earlier. Whilst you are still inferior, you are less ridiculous. I can respect that. Who are you?"

"..." So, this girl was being interrogated? Earlier? An American? Questions flooded through his mind, before deciding, well, whatever. "America."

She shook her head, looking at him with a pointed frown. "Lies. You look similar, yes. But you are not." Look similar? Last he checked, he was the only god damned America this planet had.

"Well, it goes both fucking ways, Miss-" Before he could even begin to finish, he heard the sound of a cut rope falling. Fuck. Her arms were free. Instantly, she grasped his head and knocked it against hers, hitting both heads pretty hard. He groaned in pain, before immediately grabbing her by the throat.

"Hh... A fighter, hmm? Cute... Belarus. Well, since you don't know about.. Ah... Viktor, I guess I'd let you go." He spoke, and immediately, she started to undo her own bonds, with a knife. Ah. So thats how she freed her hands.

"But I've got to let a cutie like you go to prison for attacking a nation. Sorry, bitch." He chuckled, before simply stepping away as she tried to slash at him. "You cannot keep me captive, manchild." She hissed, as he chuckled.

"Uh huh. Sure. Later, toots. Gotta make a call. Don't move."

He had a Belarusian beauty to keep captive. Exiting the room, he pulled out his cell. "Hey, ah, Matt? Come in for a sec. Need some more man power to bring this bitch down." There was a pause for a second. He was certain that his brother thought he was weak.

"Dude, the fuck. Belarus isn't fucking Lithuania or anyth-"

"Shit happened. You'll see once you come down. Just stop guarding the entrance. Got to put her behind bars."

"... Whatever. Coming." Matt hung up, leaving the American to think outside the door.

There was no way this girl was Belarus. But... Who in the hell was she?

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked, and a hope I didn't butcher 2p!America's personality. Or Matts. But anyways, please comment and tell me what you think? Perhaps guess future events if you wanna? ;P It'll probably take a while to get the second chapter out, but I know it'll probably be done by this weekend. Stay tuned! Here's a little sneak peak for next chapter:**_

_"... I'm a dead man." The American sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Perhaps it wasn't too late to release her and have her not tell her brother? Ugh. U G H. He wasn't really looking forward to it. The only real reason he agreed to interrogate was because his boss said she'd be tied down, shackled, and if anyone else did it they'd truly enrage her._

_"Well, here goes nothing..." Alfred F. Jones is a dead man walking._


	2. Earth

"... I'm a dead man." The American sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Perhaps it wasn't too late to release her and have her not tell her brother? Ugh. U G H. He wasn't really looking forward to it. The only real reason he agreed to interrogate was because his boss said she'd be tied down, shackled, and if anyone else did it they'd truly enrage her.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Alfred F. Jones is a dead man walking. He wasn't really sure how to handle this. She wouldn't tell him anything unless if her life depended on it, he felt- and even that was an iffy chance.

He paced around the door for a second, staring at its steel gray hatred unsurely. How was he supposed to...? Well, looking back on his boss' current look, he couldn't think and stall any longer. Nervously, he pushed open the door, shuddering at the traces of blood. They must have had a fight to bring her here, huh...

He wasn't really staring at the floor, though. His eyes were more or less on the struggling figure dressed in blue, biting and growling through the gag. Ah... This... Would be a challenge.

"Ah, uh... Hey Bel! Sorry for, you know... Dragging you out of your country, but I've got a few questions." He chuckled, giving a smile. Maybe she'd warm up...? Hopefully. That'd be nice. However, if looks could kill, Alfred was pretty sure he'd be six feet under, waving the American flag.

Well, at least she stopped biting the gag? He moved over to take it out, before realizing- oh wait. Lights. He quickly moved back to turn on the lights. It probably wouldn't be good if he tried to interrogate her lights out. She'd be less easy to watch, and it'd be easier for her to escape in the dark. With a simple flick of his fingers, the light above the struggling blonde turned, giving a soft illumination to the area around her.

... She made a mess, huh? He noted the blood and such on the floor, along with the scraps of cloths. She noted where his eyes trailed, and well. she spit out the gag herself, after a while of playing with it. If you bite down and press out with your tongue, it comes out fairly easy.

"I will tell nothing." She spat out those words with the gag, as America sighed. He didn't really want to do this.

"Listen, Belarus. I don't want to hurt you, okay? But if this doesn't go well, I don't think my other investigators will be too nice." She simply huffed, spitting at the floor in protest.

"I can handle your weak people. I hold pride for my country."

"Just... Answer the questions, please. It's not even about you!" He spoke, and that seemed to pique her interest. She stared right through him, causing him to look away. Holy shit, she made him nervous. "Who, then...?" She slowly asked, and he beamed inwardly. She seemed more complying, now. Maybe there was a chance!

"Uh, it's not important. Heck, you might not even be siding against him really, just giving me an update!" He spoke, and her brows furrowed deeper. Heck, there was no time to lose. "So, uh… Belarus."

"What do you know about Russia's developments in the science field?" He questioned, and a stern, confused look crossed her face.

"What…?" Her tone was icy, so he simply sighed. There was no way he could turn back now. He had to get this information out of her.

"What do you know about Russia's experiment-!" A bright, white light filled the room, some sort of force blasting the American back, much like a bomb. He fell backwards, hitting the wall with a thud. A… Bomb? What? They had checked her for a bomb, there was no way she could have… There were more important problems right now, though.

He couldn't see.

Blinking roughly, he finally regained sight, and he instantly turned his focus on where the Belarusian woman was. Had she actually blown herself up to keep her brother safe?- Oh. She... Wasn't dead... However, he noted a change of dress, namely the color was pink, and... Perhaps eye color. As he watched, he noted she was staring back as well. It was a look of confusion, which then quickly changed to distinguishable fear.

Belarus was scared? He didn't know that was a thing, honestly. He stared at her oddly, for a while. What are you supposed to do with a crying Belarus? As he stared, she cried out something in Russian.

"B-B-BRATE! B-BRATE!" She screamed out, shaking with tears.

He stared unsurely, before realizing what a certain English friend of his would do. _Soothe the lady,_ Arthur sighed in his mind, as the American nodded, yeah! He hit on girls all the time, it'd be the same thing, right?

He moved towards her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She visibly winced, and Alfred bit his lip. That... Wasn't the result he was expecting. "U-Uh, hey now...?" He cooed awkwardly, and she finally opened her misty... Blue? Eyes.

Last time he bothered to notice, he was pretty certain the girl he was interrogating had violet eyes. He could be wrong, of course. "W-Who are you...?" She stammered, shaking into the ropes, "W-Where am I, oh my god. Brate? BRATE? S-Someone...?" She started to sob.

Oh my god.

What.

How?

Holy **shit**.

Belarus was flat out sobbing.

"H-Hey, now... Uh, look... Why don't I untie you for a bit, yeah! Grab a bite to eat? J-Just please, don't cry. Please? I'll tell boss I'm trying a different tactic. We don't even have to talk about Russia's experiments! I don't care, see? I-I'll pay, too!" He smiled, albeit falsely. Yeah, he wanted information on the Russian bad, honestly.

But that wasn't to be worried about. Besides, if she feels the need to talk about what had happened once she gets home... Ugh. He moved to untie her, as she sniffled and cried.

* * *

><p>Well, she wasn't crying now, so that's good. Instead, she was all smiles. She was kind, caring, and hell, she got the vegetarian plate at McDonalds. Who does that, anyways? Not him, of course. Stuffing his face with the burger, he continued talking.<p>

"So uh, yeah! Mh- Sorry 'bout the whole, you know... Thing?" He offered, talking with his mouth full. She only giggled, setting her water down. "U-Uhm, sir. You shouldn't eat with your mouth full." He blinked. Oh right, manners. He had to use those now. Blushing out of embarrassment, he put the burger down.

"Ah, right! Sorry dude! Heh, used to eating with me, myself, and I." He explained, running a hand through his blonde head. "But seriously. Sorry. Didn't mean to get the wrong person. Maybe it was aliens? The whole thing was pretty weird..." He chuckled, and she frowned. "Oh...? W-Who were you looking for...?"

"Belarus. I think I had her before? But then like... This explosion happened and then, bam! You were just... There! And crying! Honestly, you gave me a heart attack." He chuckled, and she visibly stiffened. Perhaps he should ask why. But then again, it wasn't his business. So instead, he took another sip out of his extra-large drink.

"B-B-B-But... I am Belarus." She whispered, as he blinked. Perhaps she said it wrong. She obviously isn't American, duh.

"You said it wrong, uh... Name?"

"Belarus... O-Or Natalia." She spoke in a soft whisper, and Alfred nearly chocked. Okay, no one could mistake that badly. She seemed to be a bit bolder, so she timidly asked. "Y-You aren't... Albert, are you?" She whispered, and he stared at her, as if she were a foreign object.

"Albert...?" He responded just about as nervously.

"A-Albert, you know... T-The United States."

This was gonna be a long day, Alfred thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN NOTE: **_**Hey, and I'm honestly surprised I finished this so quick! I didn't mean to, but when you get up early, and have a day off, things happen. So, here's the other side! Hope it was good. Please Review and tell me what you think! I honestly don't know if I did Alfred right, or not. Thanks for the follows and favorites, all of you!**

**Can't really tell when the next update will be, so I'll say around next Monday or the weekend, really.**


	3. Home Sweet Home

Belarus had no idea who this American was. Nor what made him think he was entitled to her, and prisoning her. Fuck him. She growled under her breath, now free of the binding ropes. Now, all she had to do was bust down the door, and leave, yes? It seemed simple enough.

Charging forward, knife in hand, she tried to plunge it through the door. The only think she'd made happen was bending the tip of her knife. "Ebat'!" She hissed, moving away from the door to examine it's injuries, before simply throwing it to the side, a heavy look on her face. That door must be tough.

But, with a little determination, there wasn't anything she couldn't do, yes? She was a country. Without a second thought, she moved to bust down the door, running towards it and-

She fell back with a definitive thud, a noise of pain emitted from her. Well, they had to get her out of here, correct? This was only a confrontation room. Albeit, a very bloody one, but it's still a confrontation room.

They had to move her elsewhere.

She simply decided to wait, pacing around the room, as if she were some sort of caged predator. Which, in a way, she was. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal some scraggly Canadian, blonde hair tied. But that isn't important.

She started to bolt, before an arm grabbed her roughly, namely the Canadians. His face was cold, and emotionless. Without thinking, she quickly struggled, effectively getting out of the mans grasp. She groped her own body, searching for an extra-

Ah hah. There it is. She held her knife, watching the others movements, careful, and not a word was spoken except for by the American. "See what I mean? The Belaru-"

"Shut up, Al." The Canadian snarled, quickly glancing over to the other, whom was standing a bit outside the doorway. Now. She lunged forward, aiming the knife to his chest. His gaze returned in the nick of time, as he quickly stepped away, only getting scraped by it. He grabbed Belarus' hair, throwing her to the ground, and she let out a loud screech.

The Canadian let out a chuckle, moving to grab her hands. He was stopped, in turn, with a quick outwards from underneath him. "Fuck...!" He huffed, as she quickly jumped up, making another run for the door. The next thing she saw? Was a bat to the face.

It went dark.

* * *

><p>What... Where... What time was it? She groaned out loud, a myriad of questions hitting her at once, one of the more prominent ones being: Where's that ugly Canadian. It's more of a threat than a question, but still. She could hear people entering, and chatting.<p>

"You okay, bro...?"

"... Yeah. I can live."

"Tch, you can live, no shit. But she did, you know, sort of attack you."

"And...? I'm alive."

"That bruise on your side was fucking nasty."

"Mhh. Look who's talking. She turned your head into a god damned football."

Belarus kept quiet, fighting her urge to jump up and begin round two. Even if they had fought unfairly, it's nice to know she got her share of damage. She needs to understand the situation better.

"Besides that, dick-bag! See what I mean? This chicks too hardcore to be Bel. I _know_ Bel."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How'd the hell you mix this up, then? I know they seem to look alike, but hell, the look in their eyes would probably be different."

"That's the thing- I had Bel at first, then some weird explosion matrix shit happened. And this bitch appeared."

"... Should we call Wang?"

"You think that dickhead'll tell us shit? That idiot'll try to get us to make some sort of dirty work."

"... Ollie...?" She heard a grimace in their voice.

"Don't even say that bastards name."

She understood well enough now, and she wanted to go home. Snapping her eyes open, she made a lunge to knock down the door. However, what came to her was a paralyzing shock, throwing her back to the floor with an agonized scream.

"Hah, like the collar? It's a shock collar. I figured a bitch like yourself needed one-"

"Listen you insufferable human. I'm getting out. And then I'll skin your face, and give them as a present to my dear, sweet brate." She snarled, with a sickeningly content smile at the end. Both the boys glanced at each other. This girl acted more like Ukraine, if anything.

She moved to try and rip the collar off again, only to be stopped by the horrible electric shock once more. Another wail. She could hear them laughing, and it pissed her off. So, powering through the pain, she ripped the collar off. It left an unpleasant red ring around her neck, and she bolted to the door of her confinements once more, slipping through them. The brothers amused expression quickly turned dark.

"This shit again?" The Canadian huffed, retrieving his hockey stick.

Suddenly, the sound of the ceiling bursting, a well sized hole erupting behind Belarus. What? Who? She whipped her head around, only to find...

A copy cat of her dear, sweet, perfect brother. His dark expression and dark eyes glowered at the two idiots behind her. "Step away from them. Come here." He commanded simply, and she felt the need to comply. This man had a Russian accent. Perhaps he will take her home? To her brother, even? She did as told, and a ladder shot down. Without being commanded, she clawed up the ladder, the North American boys looking to each-other in frustration.

"Don't be obvious next time. I have her on a tracker." He spoke simply, grabbing Belarus by the shoulder.

She stared at this man, a cold glare on her face. He didn't seem to be watching, however, because he simply tugged her along to the helicopter, and sped away within it.

She looked down, mainly to sneer at the two North Americans.

She only saw them walking away.

... She had a feeling that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a good half hour later she understood what was wrong. Of course, she spent the whole ride in silence, mainly because her brothers servant was flying the plane. Suddenly she saw something lead miss the plane.<p>

Bullets. "Hey, you!" She hissed at the man, whom turned to glare sharply at her. "I know." He returned focus, and suddenly sped up. Could normal helicopters do that so quickly? She didn't think so. "I want to help." She spoke, tightening her fists. She knew who was shooting down there, and she wanted to shoot both of them down as well.

"... Guns are in the back." A tone of confusion came from him. Perhaps she was not who he was expecting.

She nodded, and got up to go the guns. Once obtaining one, her company looked to her. "Give it here."

"I'm shooting it."

"..." He looked confused, confused enough to let a bullet skid the helicopter. Quickly, he regained focus. He'll... Interrogate her later.

Returning focus as well, Belarus went to the opening of the door, and began to shoot back at the bullets. Fuck them.

Letting out a string of foul language in Russian, she continued shooting until the other shots ceased. Finally, she took a breath, only to scowl as soon as her driver spoke.

"Sit down. I want to speak with you when we get home."

As if she'll have time to do so. However, he is still driving the helicopter, so she should at least comply with his wishes, for now.

Then she'll talk to Russia about his stupid servants when they get home.

Ah, how nice it will be to be back home...


	4. Authors Note A Brief Apology

**Heya readers of The Belarus Swap! So sorry to have this chapter come out so late. Also, sorry for how much it lacked description. Really tried to crank that one out.**

**I'd just been busy with finals. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support you guys have given! That's all, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Anyone have any ideas on what might happen?**


End file.
